This World is Falling Apart
by bleedingdaylight
Summary: Prompt: zombie apocalypse—When Rachel opens her front door she never expected to find a zombie trying eat her nor did she expect to have to fight for her life with Puck, Kurt and Karofsky at her side. Puckleberry, Kurtofsky. ONESHOT.


**Prompt: zombie apocalypse**

**Pairings: Puckleberry, Kurtofsky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

When Rachel answered the vigorous knocking at her front door, she was not expecting her next door neighbor, Ms. Latcherson, to be making incoherent noises, trying to grab her, intestines falling out of her stomach and onto the ground. Rachel realized one of the worst things were to scream but she did it anyway. Taking the umbrella that was right next to the door, she drove it straight into Ms. Latcherson's forehead out of pure horror.

Ms. Latcherson immediately fell to the ground, her zombified corpse going limp. Rachel felt the tears prickling in her eyes as she kicked the dead body off of her porch and onto her front lawn, where other zombies (who she recognized as Dan Nomera and Lucy Turner) pounced on her immediately, eating her insides. Rachel let out a shriek and slammed the door shut, locking it tightly and quickly.

By instinct, she called Kurt first but got his answering machine. Next, she tried Puck, who actually answered and was on the line for about two seconds before hanging up, probably either killing a zombie or being eaten by one. The thought of Puck turning into a zombie made Rachel almost sob, seeing someone so strong go down. Panicking, Rachel grabbed her car keys, prepared to drive to one of her friend's house in search of another human life but was stopped by starching and furiously knocking at her back door. She heard three arguing voices and finally her door was broken down.

Rachel let out a shriek at grabbed her umbrella again, ready to attack if necessary. "Holy shit Berry, calm the fuck down," Puck said, taking off his hood. Rachel felt joy and relief bubble up in her stomach and flung herself at Puck, hugging and kissing him.

"Thank god you're alive. When I called you and you hung up I thought you were gone for sure," Rachel cried and placed her lips on Puck, shooting her tongue into his mouth, oblivious to the other two people in the room.

"As adorable as this is, and trust me, I've been waiting a very long time for Puckleberry, can we save it for later? We're kind of in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and I do not want to be maimed by zombies just yet," Rachel heard Kurt say. Quickly unattaching herself from Puck, she attached herself to Kurt, who rolled his eyes but returned the hug all the same.

"Okay, seriously? We kind of need to leave, like, now," another voice came and this time it belonged to Karofsky, who was holding in a baseball bat in one hand and a hockey stick in the other. "We can save the reunion for later, when we're in less danger of becoming zombies."

Not even a second later, a zombie barged in through the back door, where Puck, Kurt and Karofsky had came in through, moaning and grunting. Karofsky swung his bat and hit the zombie straight in the head, killing it. "We better get out of here before they start coming for this one's guts," he advised before he took Kurt's hand and led the smaller boy outside, where Puck's truck was parked in the backyard. Puck and Rachel shared an eyebrow raise and followed them out, but not before taking Hiram's .22 and Leroy's pistol, two umbrellas and supplies for a trip.

"Okay so I just filled my tank so we have enough gas to last us two, maybe three days and then we have to re-fuel," Puck said, climbing into the truck's driver's seat while Rachel climbed into the passenger seat while Karofsky and Kurt had the taken the backseat. "How much food do we have?"

"Uh, enough to last us maybe five meals, I think if we ration it off," Rachel said, looking at the bags of food in her lap.

"Good, I have a case of water and some Gatorade in the back," Puck said and started the engine. The truck roared to life and Puck shot forward and into Rachel's driveway, hitting three walkers in the process. Blood splattered on the windshield and Puck cursed, washing it away from the window wipers.

Puck drove until the sun set and then everyone in the car rotate, Karofsky drove while Puck was crowding the backseat, claiming he need to rest, and Kurt and Rachel shared the front seat with Karofsky, who didn't really mind. It was around ten PM when they got to the George Washington Bridge in New York. Kurt could see the crowds of zombies hobbling around in the streets, the lifelessness of them and the horror of their appearance.

Kurt thought of all his friends that were now gone, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Santana, Sam, Artie and Mr. Schue were all gone. He would never get to see Blaine anymore, nevermind kissing or touching or even just talking to him. His dad, his hero, was gone. Finn, his step-brother, would never be able to ask Kurt another stupid question or flash his dopey grin at him when he saw him around the house. Carol would never be able to give him motherly advice on anything anymore or bake cookies and cupcakes with him again. Kurt felt the tears pooling in his eyes, threatening to fall.

He felt a big, strong, warm hand grab hold of his own frail, delicate one and looked at the hand's owner. He smiled at him and Karofsky smiled back, stroking it reassuringly. Then Kurt remembered that he had Rachel, who was practically his twin sister who, even though could be somewhat annoying sometimes, was Kurt's best friend. He also had Puck, who had definitely protect him no matter what and loved Rachel unconditionally. And then Kurt had Karofsky. Karofsky, the menacing, cruel bully who had wall as thick as Kurt's Caculus textbook. Karofsky, who was really just a closeted, scared boy inside who refused to accept and embrace what he truly was. Who he truly _is_.

Kurt leaned in and planted a kiss on Karofsky's cheek, who melted under the other boy's touch. Kurt pulled back and knew that his already rosy cheeks were burning. He glanced over at Rachel, who was "sleeping", and saw one of her eyes peep open and then immediately closed when she noticed that Kurt was staring at her. He rolled his eyes and let the girl be.

As they passed through New York City, zombies tried to attack the truck but Puck and Rachel hit them with the baseball bat and umbrella before they could get in a five foot radius of the automobile. Karofsky tried to drive out of the city as soon as possible and did so after thirty minutes of driving. As they approached the outskirts of Manhattan, they all switched positions again, this time Rachel taking the wheel with Karofsky in the passenger seat and Puck and Kurt sharing the back.

They drove upstate, where they assumed there would be less zombies due to the fact that the population wasn't very big up there. "My dads have an estate up there; it's huge," Rachel said.

"Do you know the way up there?" Kurt asked, a little bit worried. Rachel nodded and turned onto a secluded country road. "Are there any gas stations around here? We're almost out of gas and food," he added.

Rachel shrugged. "I know one place," she said and then pushed down even further on the gas so that her foot was almost touching the carpeted floor of the truck. Kurt let out a shriek while Karofsky went white with shock and Puck was yelling in excitement.

"Slow the fuck down!" Kurt screeched, holding onto Puck for dear life while the other boy squealed in enjoyment. Rachel laughed like a hyena and Karofsky was yet to make a sound, still trying to recover from shock. It was all fun and games until the car crashed into a zombie and guts were everywhere.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Rachel and Kurt both chanted as Rachel turned on the window wipers. When it didn't work, Puck groaned and told Rachel that she'd have to clean the windshield manually. That madr Rachel pout and protest but Puck wouldn't take it. "You were the one that was driving 100 mph, it's not my fault that you didn't watch out," he argued.

Rachel grimaced and cut the engine. "I need someone's shirt or a towel," Rachel said, look around for volunteers, "because I refused to drive around with just a bra on." Puck's eyes darken at the mere thought of that.

Kurt looked at him in disgust but refused to volunteer his new Marc Jacobs jacket or sweater. Even if there were zombies hobbling around, eating brains, Kurt Hummel was a fashionable man and refused to abandon his old ways just because of a damned apocalypse.

"Fine," Karofsky mumbled and took off his letterman's jacket and handed it to Rachel. "So much for mementos."

Rachel grimaced as she attempted to wipe the guts off of the windsheild. She barely stopped herself from violently throwing up. Just as she finished up clearing all the insides of the now dead zombie up, a zombie pounced (if that's ewn the word for it) on her and started clawing and biting at her neck. Rachel screamed loudly as the three boys scrambled out of the car, Puck getting to Rachel first, beating the zombie until its head fell apart and the brains of the walker were all over the ground.

Rachel breathed heavily and turned to Puck with wide eyes. "Noah," she whimpered and buried her head into his chest. He stroked her hair gently, trying to make the small girl relax.

"Let's just get back in the truck," Kurt suggested and climbed into the backseat, Karofsky following him.

"Do you want me to drive?" Puck asked her gently. She shook her head and open the door on the driver's side and stepped into the truck. Puck sighed and got in on the passenger's side. They drove in silence for the rest of trip until they reached the abandoned gas station.

"Okay, Rach and I will fill the tank while you two go in and collect supplies. Scout the place out first," Puck instructed and then handed Kurt the pistol that Rachel had carried. Kurt's eyes went wide.

"What the hell am I suppose to do with this?" Kurt shrieked.

"Shoot the zombies," Puck shrugged like it was no big deal. "This is a last resort, you hear me? Use this only if you desperatly need to. I don't want to waste bullets or attract any other zombies."

"I don't even know how to shoot a gun!" Kurt argued. "What makes you think I could kill anything with it?"

Karofsky rolled his eyes and took the pistol out of Kurt's hands and replaced with with a hammer. "I'll take the gun," he said as Kurt looked at him, bewildered. "I've been hunting with my dad before, okay?"

Puck looked at Rachel who was leaning against the car, the sinking sun reflecting off her chocolate hair, making her look even more beautiful than ever. She stepped off of the car and moved to take off the cover of the gas tank. She felt a strong pair of muscular arms grab hold of her waist and froze, praying that it wasn't another zombie. When she felt a pair of lips trailing down her neck, leaving light butterfly kisses, she knew it was Noah.

Rachel turned around in his arms and pressed their lips together. From there it was a blur of teeth and tongue; the kiss was messy and sloppy but also meaningful and passionate. Neither of them wanted that moment to end. Right then, all was right in the world, despite being in the middle of a zombie apocalypse or almost being turned into one multiple times. None of that mattered. Not when they all had each other. They were going to be alright, even if it's just for a little while.

* * *

Kurt was staying as close to Karofsky as humanly possible without outright pressing himself into the other boy's back. He noticed that Karofsky was looking back at him every few seconds even though Kurt suspected that Karofsky could feel Kurt in his personal space. He took comfort in the fact that Karofsky seemed to be worried about his well-being.

Kurt clutched the hammer in his hands when he heard a quiet noise. Karofsky came to a sudden stop and Kurt went face-first into his back. He glared up at his companion and already had a witty comment to snap at Karofsky until he saw the reason Karofsky stopped.

Right in the middle of the store, two zombies were limping around, rumbling at each other like they were having a conversation. A tiny squeak escaped from Kurt's mouth and rumbling of the zombies stopped.

Dave turned around slightly and shared a look with Kurt that told Kurt not to make another sound or any other sudden movements. Kurt nodded back and then buried his face in Karofsky's back. Then, his back was gone and Kurt caught himself before he fell forward. Kurt also noticed that his hammer was gone.

Wide-eyed, Kurt watched as Karofsky flung himself towards one, using the hammer to beat the living/dying hell out of one the zombies while the other one laid limp on the floor, a huge, open wound on its forehead that was made by the back of the hammer. After he was sure that the thing wasn't going to try eat him again, Karofsky stopped hitting with the hammer and kicked both corpses out of the way of the middle of the store and more towards the check-out. Kurt made a mental note to let Karofsky get everything that's even relatively _near_ the check-out counter.

Dave looked at Kurt and Kurt's heart was acting like it was going to jump out of throat at any moment. He smiled shyly at Karofsky and started to gather food and other supplies for the rest of the trip.

"Heads up, Kurt," Karofsky said and then threw paper bags at him. Kurt nodded in thanks and started to put everything in the bags that he thought was necessary. He snuck a glance at Karofsky and saw he was doing the same.

Well Kurt saw Dave trying to sneak a bottle of Jack Daniels into the bag, he glared at him disapprovingly. Karofsky threw his arms in defense as though Kurt was going to attack him like a rabid animal. "Puckerman asked me to get it for him," he said in his defense.

"That's your best excuse?" Kurt scoffed.

"Well it's true!" Dave replied defensively.

Kurt just shook his head at the, now former, jock. They filled the rest of the bags in silence and were about to leave the store when Kurt tugged on Karofsky, making him almost drop his bags. He glared half-heartedly at the smaller boy. "What?"

"Thank you, for y'know, before," Kurt said, looking down at his feet.

"S'no problem, Kurt," Dave said, a small smile playing on his lips. "Wouldn't want you or me to get eaten by zombies. That shit would just be fricking gross."

Kurt chuckled lightly and then stopped dead in tracks and held Karofsky back with his body. Rachel and Puck deserved an intimate moment together and Kurt did _not_ want to be the one to disturb it. And if Dave even _thought_ about disturbing their beautifully, tragic, werid but still romantic moment, he would cut his balls off and feed them to him. Kurt glared at Karofsky to make him understand his message and Dave just rolled his eyes but complied anyway.

After Puck and Rachel stopped playing tongue hockey (Dave's words, not Kurt's), they helped the two boys with the supplies, loading them on the bed of Puck's truck and started driving again, Rachel in the driver's seat, Kurt next to her in the passenger seat and Karofsky and Puck sharing the back. Puck was no doubtably out cold, his snores subtle but still audible and Kurt could tell Karofsky was dozing off himself. Five minutes later, he was out, just like Puck. That's when Rachel turned to him, one eye on him and one eye still on the road.

"Rachel," Kurt warned her before she could open her mouth.

She rolled her eyes and started questioning him anyway. "What happened in the store?" was the first question she asked. That led to Kurt explaining that Karofsky took out two zombies and then told her briefly about their mini argument that wasn't really an argument.

A small smile appeared on Rachel's face. Then she asked another question, smirking, "What was the whole kiss on his cheek thing about?"

A blush bloomed on his cheeks as Kurt tried to find the right words. He settled with a shrug and tried to brush the question off casually. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Rachel shrieked when she came to a realization. "You _like_ him!"

Kurt's cheeks became even redder as he started stuttering, trying to deny Rachel accusation. "T-that is _not_ t-true!" Kurt tried to seem firm but was still extremely red in the face and his eyes completely gave him away.

Rachel squealed gleefully. "You have to tell him Kurt!" she said after she somewhat calmed down.

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "No!" he said, hitting Rachel on the arm. "I am definitely not telling him."

Rachel pouted. "But why not?" she whined.

Kurt glared at her half-heartedly and turned towards the window. "We are not discussing this," he said and then went silent.

Rachel still pouted and huffed until she knew that she was not going to get anywhere because Kurt was being a stubborn bastard who wouldn't admit that he had a crush on one Dave Karofsky.

* * *

Puck was awoken by a hard slap on the back of his head and looked up at Kurt, who was glaring at him and muttering a bunch of terrible things about him and his "damned sleeping habits from hell." It brought Puck great joy to know that the way he slept annoyed the hell out of Kurt. Even something that he had no control over can be used to annoy Hummel. It was a good thing to know.

Puck sat up and rubbed him eyes, realizing that the truck was no longer in motion and that they were parked in front of a huge-ass house. His mouth dropped in shock that Rachel's dads owned something this big. He couldn't understand why they didn't live here instead of in their much smaller house in Lima.

"My grandmother left it to my daddy when she passed away," Rachel had told before, back when things were still normal and Rachel talked to Puck about going on vacation in New York for the summer.

Puck stepped out of the truck, still in a daze, and stumbled towards the house, where Kurt and Rachel were unpacking the supplies. He smiled at Rachel and went to look around the house. It was just as nice inside as it was outside and seemed much bigger. Puck decided that he was completely happy with the situation. No, he's not estatic that zombies are eating the human population to pieces but he's thankful that he has his awesome (and completely sexy) girlfriend, her best friend and her best friend's crush (though he would never admit it). He was thankful that Rachel had a huge house for them to live in and hide from zombies in. He was just so damn thankful for everything good in his life and wanted to remember all the people he had lost, including his ma and his little sister, in a good way.

Puck sat on the couch in one of the studies on the second floor of Rachel's massive house when Karofsky rushed in. They looked at each other for a moment and then Puck moved over for Karofsky to sit. They sat in silence for a while, both sorting out their thoughts, too busy thinking to start a conversation.

That's how Kurt found them an hour later, sitting in silence. "Um, guys, dinner's ready," he said, a bit confused.

Both boys looked up at him, still in a daze and then Puck flees from the room, leaving Karofsky and Kurt alone. They stare at each other for a little bit and then Karofsky stands up and is suddenly in Kurt's personal space. Just like before in the store, Kurt's heart feels like it wants to jump out of his throat. Then, he feels a soft, hot mouth on his and he's kissing back and it's a big mess of twisting tongues and clashing teeth.

Kurt brings his hands up to tangle them into Dave's hair and Dave groans into the kiss, making Kurt's mouth vibrate. Kurt broke away for air but kept his forehead on Karofsky's. They smile at each other and Karofsky pecks him on the mouth and then pulls away completely, making Kurt whimper at the loss of contact. He smile fondly at the other boy and then linked their fingers together.

"It's dinnertime and I'm starving," David informed him, still smiling at him.

Kurt rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be led out of the study by a hungry Dave Karofsky. He closed his eyes and took in the moment, promising himself that he would never forget it.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Dave asked and Kurt's eyes flickered open, seeing the concern on Dave's face.

Kurt smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm okay," he said and he wasn't lying. He really was okay. Dave smiled him and they sat down at the table, where Puck and Rachel were already making plates for everybody.

Kurt looked at everybody and smiled inwardly. He decided that they were now a family. And that would never change.

* * *

**fin.**

**Thanks for reading. ;)**


End file.
